The Time is Now
by Alyssa86InMN
Summary: "Now or never, Seeley" he said to himself. Will he get up the nerve to tell her?


**A/N: Spring break means free time to write, which makes Alyssa a happy panda! Hope you enjoy this, I wrote it tonight and I hope to continue it as I have ways of incorporating my other stories into this one, hopefully I'll have the free time soon.**

Seeley Booth was through with it. He had enough of pretending. He stood in the entry to his apartment, straightening his tie as he looked in the decorative mirror. On a bench nearby sat a bouquet of flowers, their sweet scent emanating from the pollen and making its way to his nose. He hoped she loved them. He hoped his courage wouldn't fade. He hoped for so many things in that moment, but most of all he hoped she would say yes. Months before, they decided they would get together when he was ready. At the time, he was still getting over his break-up with Hannah. He needed time though. Time to get over Hannah. Time to move on and time to prove to the woman he always loved that she wasn't the consolation prize and truly was the only one for him. He was distracted by Hannah and while he loved her, he wasn't in love with her, at least not in the same way he was in love with Temperance Brennan. He thought about the last year and how he and Bones' relationship became strained from the foolish distraction that was Hannah. He had let Bones down. He understood that now. He had been telling her for years that love is an everlasting thing and the second she got scared about committing to him, he told her he had to move on from her. He was stupid. He tried moving on, but you don't move on from the love of your life. So there he stood, fixing his favorite tie with little Flyer's logos on it, building up the courage to open his front door. He took a deep, yet shaky breath to calm himself. "Now or never, Seeley." he said to himself, as he bent at the waist and plucked the flowers off the bench.

B&B

Temperance Brennan sat in her living room reading a scientific journal, enjoying the comforting silence that living alone brought. Sure, she wished a certain someone named Booth was there with her, but he said he had some business he needed to clear up before he could even think of relaxing. She stopped her reading to reminisce a little about the last year. She blamed herself for a lot of what went down between her and Booth and she wasn't sure she'd ever forgive herself for hurting him like she did on that night at the Hoover. Saying no to him was the hardest thing she had ever done, but he was promising her a lifetime, when she was scared by a year of commitment. She wasn't ready to hear that from him. She wasn't ready to commit herself to someone so deeply. She wasn't even sure she loved him at that point. It took a seven-month long trip to Maluku and Booth to be in love with someone else for her to realize she was in love with him too. But by that time came around she figured it was too late. She was disappointed in herself for letting the one person who meant the world to her slip away. She didn't think she could ever move on, but she tried. Then one fateful night, not that she believed in fate, Hannah called to tell her Booth proposed and she turned him down. She still had a chance. So there she sat, reading her anthropology journal, her stocking feet curled underneath her, wishing the one she loved was there with her.

B&B

_She sat in her office, working on some paperwork for their current case when there was a knock at her door. She looked up and beamed at the sight of the one and only Seeley Booth. His smile told her to come closer to him, so she stood from her desk chair and walked toward him. He brought one hand to her cheek and cupped it gently. She leaned into his touch and kissed the heel of his palm, never breaking eye contact. He stepped closer to her and leaned toward her and... * _**KNOCK * KNOCK * KNOCK * **Brennan popped open her bleary eyes and slowly sat up from her couch where she had dozed off. The knocking at her front door continued, so she picked up the anthropology journal that had fallen on the floor and set it on her coffee table and stood up. She padded toward the front door, unlocked and opened it. There stood the man of her dreams, literally. Booth was dressed in a gray suit, not unlike the suits he wore for work, and a Flyer's tie that she had given him two years ago.

"Booth!" she exclaimed, her voice deep with sleep. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" he asked, seriously.

"Certainly." she said, stepping aside to let him in. "Is something wrong?" she asked concerned why he was there so late.

"No, I just needed to see you tonight. I had something I needed to tell you." he said, with a hint of anxiety in his voice. He pulled the bouquet of daffodils and daisies from behind him and handed them to her. "These are for you."

Brennan smiled, and brought the yellow and white flowers to her nose to smell them. "Thank you, Booth, but why did you get me flowers?"

"Bones, remember a few months ago, when we agreed to wait on moving forward with our relationship?" he asked. Brennan opened her mouth to speak but Booth quickly stopped her by speaking again. "The thing is, Bones, I'm ready to move forward. I'm through with moving on, I'm through with pretending that I'm not completely in love with you, because, Bones, I am completely in love with you. I love you. Always have...always will. I'm not going to scare you away this time by promising we'll be together for thirty or forty or fifty years, don't get me wrong though, I want that for us, but I don't want you to run half way across the world again. I love you, Bones." Booth finally stopped talking a mile a minute to let Brennan speak. Brennan stood there, her mouth slightly agape with tears forming in her eyes. When a tear escaped, making it's way down her cheek, she quickly approached Booth and threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. Booth brought his arms around her body and felt like his heart was soaring.

Brennan released her grip around Booth and pulled back to look at him. They both briefly smiled at one another before hungrily brought their lips together in a long-awaited kiss. There were fireworks, music, the whole shebang, just in that one kiss. They felt it all. Brennan pulled back once again, looked him in the eye and expressed everything she was feeling in just four words, "I love you, too."

**A/N: Review, I love reviews!**


End file.
